Artachshashta
Artachshashta is a member of the Bishokukai, specifically as a Subordinate of the 6th Branch. He, like his Branch Chief, has undergone surgeries to obtain Gourmet Cells and the powers of a certain Beast. Appearance Artachshashta is a richly dressed man who wears an ankle length coat that has a high collar and is cut like a parapet along the bottom, a white button-down shirt with two stylized crosses on it, basic blue slacks (that are tucked into his boots), a white belt with a chain, and basic black boots with criss-crossing straps on the front of them. He wears a round white hat with a blue mark and has the muzzle of a lion stitched to his face. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Gourmet Cells: being a member of the Bishokukai, Artachshashta was injected with Gourmet Cells. His awakened cells were found to have a unique and high level of compatibility with the cells of Mors Catamounts. Because of this, his has began the process of having more and more aspects of the Mors Catamount transplanted onto his body. *'Mors Catamount Muzzle': one of the most obvious transplants that Artachshashta has is the muzzle of a Mors Catamount on his face. This gives him several sharp teeth and a powerful bite force. However, for practicality reasons, he lacks the massive canines of the Mors Catamount. *'High Durability': Artachshashta has begun having the skin and fur of Mors Catamounts grafted onto his body to obtain their impenetrable fur. While he doesn't have enough of the fur yet, he has obtained a high level of durability thanks to the skin. This has been proven when he was sent flying into a wall, damaging the wall immensely, but getting up and walking away with little discomfort. Appetite Energy: is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. *'Fist of the Mountain King' (山王拳, San'nō Ken, lit Mountain King Fist): Artachshashta concentrates Appetite Energy into his fist. Once he feels that he's gathered enough energy he punches the air in the direction of his target. This launches the energy in the shape of a lion's head. As the Appetite Energy moves through the air, it sounds like the roar of a lion. **'Avalanche Fist' (雪崩拳, Nadare ken): Artachshashta launches several Fist of the Mountain King at his target. Trivia *Appearance is that of Absalom from One Piece *Artachshashta is the Hebrew form of Persian Artachshatra, meaning "great warrior" or "lion-king." In the bible, this is the name of the son and successor of Xerxes as emperor of Persia. *'Fist of the Mountain King' is based on, and named similarly to, the move Fist of the Beast King used by Leomon of Digimon **The "Mountain King" comes from the Mors Catamount which could be considered "King of the Mors Mountain Range" Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Bishokukai Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer